The ophthalmologic imaging apparatus is used to capture an image of a subject's eye. Examples of the ophthalmologic imaging apparatus include slit lamps, fundus cameras, scanning laser ophthalmoscopes (SLO), and the like.
In recent years, there has been proposed an apparatus that uses optical coherence tomography (OCT) for imaging the eye fundus and the anterior eye segment (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The OCT apparatus is advantageous in that it can acquire high-resolution images and also tomographic images. The tomographic images of the eye are subjected to various analysis processes to be used as diagnostic materials (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-212432
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-66325